Devices located in a flow path for actuating an electrical switch in response to the flow of fluid in a conduit are well known. Many such actuating devices involve the use of a reciprocating poppet member which is unseated and moved to an open position in response to flow of fluid through the conduit. This poppet physically moves a permanent magnet or magnetic element into a position of interaction with a second magnetic element and this interaction is effective to cause movement of electrical switching means from a first to a second operating position. Examples of such switch actuating means are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,200,214, 3,297,843, 3,327,079, 3,446,986, 3,562,455, and 4,081,635.